marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Skye
The Battle for Skye was a battle for the Inhuman Skye between S.H.I.E.L.D., Asgardians and Kree. Background A faction of the Kree, in hopes of winning a war, created the Inhumans as a type of super soldier. This faction was arrested and their creation was deemed as abominations.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.12: Who You Really Are During the Battle for the Kree City, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Skye chased after Raina into the Kree City, where Raina activated a Diviner that transformed both women into their Inhuman form.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.10: What They Become Skye did not know how to control her newly-gotten power and earthquakes occurred whenever she became upset or nervous.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks The activation of the Diviner, which included its showing of its Terrigen Crystals and its releasing its Terrigen Mist, caught the attention of a Kree named Vin-Tak. He left Hala and came to Earth, searching for the one who activated it. The Asgardians and the Kree have a racial enmity towards one another. When Heimdall observed that a Kree came to Earth, he alerted his king, who sent Sif to investigate. Phil Coulson, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Melinda May knew that Skye had been acting suspiciously since the Battle for the Kree City, but they dismissed it as an emotional reaction to the death of her friend Antoine Triplett. Battle At the Playground, Director Phil Coulson's team and Sif questioned the Kree, Vin-Tak, for answers on how his weapon worked and as he explained, he grabbed it by surprise and returned Sif's memories. He then explained the "Tale of Terrigenesis" and his mission on Earth while Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz were opening a crate that was supposed to contain enough Diviners to create an army. Fitz and Simmons opened the crate and Simmons informed Coulson that it was empty. They started to discuss about what happened in the Kree City, and Coulson then stated that Skye witnessed the transformation of Raina. As Sif and Vin-Tak kept questioning Skye she started to slowly lose control of her powers, causing an earthquake. Coulson asked Skye who was doing it and she responded that she was; Sif then tried to grab her but Skye backed up and lost complete control of her powers, breaking a window. Coulson, Melinda May, and Fitz confronted Vin-Tak and Sif who were saying that Skye was a danger that needed to be eliminated. May grabbed Skye to take her to safety as Coulson told Fitz to bring Bambino while he kept them busy. Coulson confronted Vin-Tak and Sif before Vin-Tak threw him away. As the Kree was looking for Skye, he encountered Bobbi Morse and Alphonso Mackenzie; he then started to fight them, but Lance Hunter arrived to help them and failed. Morse started to fight him in the lab as she explained that she did not love fighting but was willing to protect one of her friends. May escorted Skye to Vault D where they locked themselves inside. May tried to calm Skye to stop the earthquake, but Sif arrived and tried to destroy the barrier with her sword. Morse kept fighting Vin-Tak as he asked her why she fought when she knew she couldn't win; Fitz then arrived and shot Vin-tak with the Destroyer Armor Prototype Gun, rending him unconscious. Morse then proceeded to erase Vin-Tak's memories with his Truncheon. Sif broke the barrier with her sword and, as May was going to fight her, Skye shot herself with an I.C.E.R.. The two stopped and May went to see Skye, Coulson arrived and explained to Sif that Skye shot herself knowing the risk of Sif taking her, just to protect her friends. Sif left Skye alone and left Earth with Vin-Tak, who did not remember his mission on Earth. Aftermath Vin-Tak lost a portion of his memory and forgot his mission for coming to Earth. Lady Sif warned Coulson about the dangers Skye could bring and left with Vin-Tak for their homes. Now knowing that she had powers, the senior agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., with the exception of Leo Fitz, felt that Skye was a potential threat and began to ostracize her. Skye decided to stay within the Bus to be away from the others. References Category:Events